Skeletal muscle is the largest organ in the body and there is increasing awareness of the importance of skeletal muscle in biological function. Skeletal muscle loss afflicts a large number of individuals causing a range of dysfunction and disability. For example, sarcopenia affects about ten percent of individuals over sixty years of age, with higher rates as age advances. Other conditions such as, for example, multiple sclerosis or chronic disease, can also lead to reduced muscle mass.